The Lion King III: The Circle of Life Continues
by King Taka
Summary: With the death of Simba, Kovu and Kiara's coronation and cubs, Vitani becoming leader of the Lion Guard, Kion and Rani's cubs, and Janja becoming the new King of the Outlands, the Circle of Life continues on. But what happens when hatred arises, powerful enough to resurrect the vengeful spirits of Scar and Zira? Will the family stay one, or will the Circle of Life break forever?


**Hello everyone! I am a HUGE fan of The Lion King and The Lion Guard. It broke my heart to see the franchise end with the final episode of The Lion Guard. However, I had an idea. Since fanfiction is basically 69% of the Internet, I spent the day writing a fanfiction which continues the story, taking place a year after _Simba's Pride_ and _Return to the Pride Lands_. I'm planning on having this have more than at least 30 chapters (if I have that much inspiration lol.) so enjoy!** **I do not own _The Lion King_, _The Lion King II: Simba's Pride_ or _The Lion Guard_. They are all owned by Disney. **Copyright Disclaimer under section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, education and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing.

* * *

The sun set on the savannah of the Pride Lands that night. Animals from near and far had arrived near the centre. The grand Pride Rock, home of the Lion King. King Simba's time as King was about to end. His wife, Nala, had exited the cave onto the promontory, looking down at her soon to be former subjects, as well as her two grown cubs, Kiara, and Kion.

"How's he doing mother?", the eldest asked.

"Not very well. He's.." - she takes a long sigh, trying to hold back her flood of tears - "very weak. I'm afraid his time as King is about to end"

"No!" said Kion, the younger brother. "It can't be true!"

"I'm afraid it is. He asks to see you."

Kiara, Simba's eldest daughter, and Kion, his son, entered the cave to see their elderly dying father. They approached him with caution, not believing what they were seeing.

"Father….", Kiara sobbed gently "Are you going to be OK?"

Simba found the strength to move up and open his eyes to his grown children.

"Kiara.." he whispered, "It is time."

Kiara knew these words and what they meant. She and her brother nuzzled their father as he closed his eyes and quickly faded away. Nala and Kovu, Kiara's future King, entered and watched as the King's children shed a river of tears. He had completed his journey in the Circle of Life.

"It is time," Nala said to her daughter. "You must take your father's place as King."

"Mother is right," said Kion, the leader of the Lion Guard. "It's what he would want."

Kiara ran into the cave, crying once more. Later that night, the funeral of the grand King had been held by both his son, and his son - in - law and successor, Kovu.

"Simba's death, is a terrible tragedy. And to lose him only after a year of being accepted as his family…." - Kovu takes a sigh, but only fails to hold back a tear running down his scarred eye - "For me, it is a deep, personal loss. For Simba was the father I never had. A close friend by me who always advised me on how to be a King. To follow in his paw-prints. So it is with a heavy heart that I assume the throne."

Kion walked on by his brother in law for his statement. "As the only son of Simba, I shall tell you all of his story and how he rose to be the King who died today, in order to keep his memory alive."

And so Kion told the story. The story of how the son of Mufasa found his destiny and took his place as the Lion King after defeating his evil uncle Scar. And how Simba will live on in the stars with the past Kings. He then proceeded to recite Mufasa's words which Simba had passed on to his cubs.

"We are all connected in the great Circle of Life."

The next morning, as the sun rose over the savannah, a mighty Roar had shook the ground. Animals from the Pride Lands heard this and knew what this meant. The new Queen and King have risen. Jasiri, the Queen of the Outlands beyond the Pride Lands' border leads her subjects to Pride Rock for the event. Kiara walks down to greet her grandmother Sarabi, Nala, Kion, his wife Rani, Kovu, Timon, Pumbaa, Rafiki, his former apprentice Makini, her other sister-in-law, Vitani, the reformed Outsiders who joined her Pride a year ago, and the Outlanders. Kiara goes up to Rafiki and Kwashi, a young male mandrill whom Rafiki adopted as his new successor.

"You're not the only one who will take your place in the Circle of Life", Rafiki said. "Kwashi will take my place as the royal advisor for the Queen."

"But master," said the young mandrill. "Are you sure I can do it?"

"I'm positive son," the old one replied "as positive I am of the new Queen. It is time."

Kwashi neared towards Kiara and gave her an embracing hug, before looking into her eyes and whispering Rafiki's famous words, "It is time." Kiara then climbs up Pride Rock, and as he reaches the promontory, he looks at the hole through the clouds to see a patch of stars, still shining in the dying night, one of them shining brightly.

"It is time," Kiara heard. "It is time." She then gained more strength. As if she was ready to take on the greatest fight for her life, with her family and Pride supporting her through the battle. The battle she knows she will win. With her new courage, confidence, and strength, Kiara gives off a powerful ground-shaking Roar over Pride Rock for all the animals to see over her new Kingdom.

Kovu, knowing this, climbs after his mate, slowly preparing himself. All his life, he was raised to become a King, yet here the time is. As he approaches his wife's side, he looks deeply into her eyes, and feels a wave of emotion rush over him, as if he fell back in love with her all over again.

"I'll be looking forward to ruling Pride Rock with you supporting me Kovu," Kiara proudly said.

"We'll rule it together," Kovu said.

He took another mighty Roar across the Pride Lands, taking Simba's place as the new King. Now the Pride Lands had their new King and Queen. In love, the couple took one last Roar to signify their rule. The Pridelanders roared in approval towards their new rulers. Soon, Nala, Sarabi, Vitani, Kion and Rani went on the promontory of Pride Rock and roared alongside their rulers, in respect for their fallen King, and worship of their relatives' rule. Below the grand rock, the animals of the Pride Lands and the Outlands cheered, for a new era had begun.

"Long live the Queen!", Kion yelled, and later chanted.

"Long live the King!", Vitani roared.

Jasiri and her clan followed.

"Long live the King! Long live the Queen!"

* * *

Kiara woke up to the glorious sunrise, looking out on her new Kingdom. Kovu, Vitani, Kion, and Nala saw the Queen and went beside to comfort her. Nala gave her daughter a proud hug.

"I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks mom," Kiara replied.

"You both shall do well in ruling your father's Kingdom."

"We hope to Nala," Kovu replied turning his attention to his new mother-in-law.

Kion's happiness soon turned into a small sadness.

"I wish I could be here for when you rule, but sadly I know I can't."

"It's OK Kion. Much like I have my duties to the Pride Land, you and Rani have your duties to the Tree of Life."

"I'm sure you'll do great as Queen," Rani told her sister-in-law. "I wasn't so sure about becoming Queen myself, but with Kion, and my friends by my side, I knew that I had the strength within me."

"Thank you Rani."

Kiara felt a sharp cramp in her stomach, but hid the yelp of pain. Kovu noticed this.

"Are you alright Kiara," he asked.

"I'm fine Kovu. I guess I'm just feeling a little bit stressed."

"Alright then. Kion, you and Rani will help Vitani with the patrols. Nala, you'll assemble the lionesses for the morning hunt."

"Yes your majesty," everyone said.

The following week was peaceful. Ever since the battle for the Pride Lands against the vengeful spirit of Scar, and the war between the Pridelanders and the Outsiders, leading to the death of the evil queen Zira, peace has finally befallen the Pride Lands and the Outlands. Kiara lead the hunting parties, with Vitani serving as her bodyguard, still carrying some slight trauma with her last incident. Kion and Rani vowed to stay at least a month before returning to the Tree of Life, wanting to spend time with her sister who he hasn't seen for a year following his marriage with Rani. Sarabi was growing old and rested in her cave, finding it more difficult to move. Her oncoming death was accepted by the lionesses as it was a natural part of the Circle of Life.

Jasiri's rule over the Outlands commenced as all the evil animals who were once exiled by Simba, and later allied with the ghost of Scar, reformed and served the Circle of Life. Kion had allowed his former enemy Janja, to hunt in the Pride Lands, trusting him not to abuse his position in the Circle of Life, prompting other Outlanders to do so. But as the weeks following her rise to rule, the Outlands began to flourish, gaining some plants and water, as well as animals being less hesitant to enter, which soon connected the two territories together.

Janja was Jasiri's most loyal follower. It was hard to believe that a year ago, they were enemies, and now the two clans were emerged together as one. Janja's growing feelings for the spunky hyena, which were all bloomed after the day he saved his life prompted him to stay by Jasiri's side, and support her through thick and thin, and even go as far as to protect her, whether she needed it or not.

One day, Jasiri lead a few hyenas on a morning hunt. Janja stayed in his cave, babysitting Jasiri's niece and nephew, Wema and Tumu, who were a bit older since he last saw them.

"Uncle Janja," Tumu said. "Can you tell us of the legend of Scar again?"

"But I already told you an hour ago!" Janja annoyingly replied.

"Exactly! That's why we want to hear it again!"

"Alright, fine."

So Janja told them all of the story of how Scar befriended his ancestors, and how he was defeated and killed by Simba. But during this tale, sadness grew within him. For he lived under the rule of Scar, but after the death of Scar, Janja was orphaned and forced to live in the Outlands.

"And that's the tale."

"Can you tell us again?" Wema asked.

Janja growled in annoyance, but eventually accepted defeat. As he was about to tell the tale, Jasiri walked in the cave.

"Janja! I'm back!"

The male hyena came over and nuzzled the Queen.

"How was it?"

"It was great. And now there's good news."

"What is it?"

"Kiburi and his float," Jasiri said, "They made a peace treaty with Makuu and now they've been allowed into the Pride Lands."

"That's perfect. Also, I need to take you outside Jasiri," Janja said.

"Alright," Jasiri replied, curious as to how this will turn out.

They reached the peak of the cave near the bright afternoon sky.

"What is it Janja?" Jasiri asked.

"Ever since you saved me that day, I felt confused and torn. I didn't know which side to pick. But when my clan was in danger, I somehow felt you would be the one to help me. And you did. No one else has ever done that to me before."

"And your point is?"

"Jasiri. You're the first person who has ever showed me kindness, even though I didn't deserve it."

"Janja!" Jasiri said in shock. "You were in need! Of course I'd help you. We're-" - Janja bolts in her sentence "the same. Sisi ni Sawa."

"I know. But sometimes I wonder if I deserve your friendship. If I'm worthy."

"Janja," Jasiri said. "Sometimes we need to put the past behind us, and give way for the future and make peace. Without peace there is no harmony. We all have seen how you risked basically everything to stop Scar. I know you. The real you."

"You…. do?" Janja gulped nervously.

"I do."

Jasiri nuzzled Janja, who returned the favor. After a few minutes, Janja looked deep into Jasiri's eyes, and licked her on the cheek. Jasiri stood there in shock but caught her out of the daze.

"Ever since I joined your clan, you opened me up to friendship. Now I see that we can have so much more than that," Janja gushed. "I love you."

Jasiri stood there in a gaze, not knowing what to say, or how to say it.

"Do you have anything to say?" Janja curiously asked, wanting an answer.

Instantly, Jasiri lept on Janja, sending them tumbling down the hill, with Jasiri landing on top of the male. She cuddled him a bit before kissing him back. Then Jasiri asked the big question.

"Janja… will you be my King?"

"Yes!"

After nuzzling one more time, they started play-fighting, and nuzzling, which got more and more intense, until a night of passion occurred. Once the romantic night ended, Janja was in joy. The hyena who had accepted him was going to be his mate! This was so exciting. He had to tell Kion about this. So he and Jasiri went off to the Pride Lands.

* * *

Kiara went on her usual afternoon hunt for the morning. Only this time, she was a lot more uncomfortable, and she was more weak each day, which often leads her to a few hours in the cave with Vitani hunting for her. One night, she snuck off to Rafiki's tree, only to find Rani and Makini there as well.

"Rani? Makini?" the Queen of the Pride Lands asked. "What are you doing here?

"Rani hasn't been feeling so well. She's been feeling weak and sick for a few months now," Rafiki said.

"Wait, months? There's no way she would be sick for months, unless she ..." Kiara realizes the reality of the situation.

"Rafiki. We don't know for sure. And that's why we will do a remedy on her. Kwashi, hand me the Tuliza plants."

Kwashi did as he said. Rani chewed on them, which calmed her stress. Then Rafiki laid his ear on Rani's chest, hearing a heartbeat. Finally, Rafiki fed Rani a gourd from his Tree. Rani ate it quickly. They then waited a few minutes, and Rani suddenly had the urge to eat again. Rafiki knew what this was.

"Maybe you could try that on me Rafiki?" Kiara asked. The remedy was brought upon the Queen as well. He then told the two of the great news.

"I have to tell Kovu!" Kiara cheered.

"I need to tell Kion!", Rani yelped.

The next morning at Pride Rock, Kiara and Rani were on the edge of Pride Rock, ready to tell the news to their husbands.

"Kiara, Rani, what's going on?" Kovu asked.

"Well Kovu, I have some news for you," Kiara said. She was holding back her giggles of excitement. Kovu grew oddly suspicious but at the same time began giggling as well seeing Kiara's more flirtatious side.

"I also have some news for you Kion," Rani said. Kion knew that his wife and sister were up to something.

"What is it? Just say it already!"

"Ok then!" Kiara said. But before she could, Janja and Jasiri ran up on Pride Rock.

"Everyone, we have an announcement!" Jasiri said.

"This is a very eventful day," said Nala.

"Ok. Kiara, Rani, you say whatever news you have and then the hyenas will."

"Alright," said Rani.

The two queens both yelled their news.

"I'm pregnant with Kion/Kovu's cubs!" they both yelled. Kovu and Kion leapt back in shock. They were going to be fathers! Nala was overjoyed with the news of her future grandcubs. In this, Jasiri announced, "Janja is going to be the future King of the Pride Lands."

Kion cheered for the engagement of his friends' new marriage.

"Wow. Simba's death, Kiara and Kovu's coronation and cubs, Kion and Rani having cubs, Jasiri and Janja engaged? Everything's coming in full circle!" Nala cheered.

"Welp, Rani and I should return to the Tree of Life and tell the Night Pride the good news. The future ruler of the Night Pride and the Tree of Life will be born," Kion sighed.

"Tell us the minute it's born, and I'll try and be there," Kiara said.

"I will."

The two siblings shared a hug as their mates watched happily. That night, Kion and Rani said their goodbyes to the happy couple and left in the night.

Nala looked up at the nighttime sky to see the bright stars, with one of them shining beautifully bright.

"Oh Simba. If only you could be here to see this. Your about to become a grandfather."

The stars remained silent. Nala shed a tear of happiness towards Simba's legacy, but sadness at the death of her mate. In this moment, the clouds shift to form Simba in the sky, who silently smiles at his widowed mate, who smiles back.

"I love you Simba."

Weeks passed with peace befalling the territories.

* * *

In the Pride Lands, Kiara rested in the cave for the safety of her and her unborn cub, whilst Kovu took Kiara's position as leader of the hunting party. Vitani's Lion Guard protected the pregnant Queen at all costs. After Kion had given up the role to Vitani in order to be with his mate, Vitani had done her best to protect the Pride Lands from intruders. The Outlanders would occasionally attempt to invade the Pride Lands, but would be driven out by her, and punished by Jasiri, but this all changed once the Outlands began to become a peaceful place.

In the Outlands, Janja was engaged to marry Jasiri and become King of the Outlands. Mzingo became the father of 3 vulture chicks, whilst Dogo became the new leader of Reirei's pack of jackals following her death of old age. Makuu's leadership was challenged by another crocodile; Krokko, who took his place as leader of the crocodiles with peace and respect.

At the Tree of Life, Surak, the son of Janna passed away of old age, giving rise to Rani independently ruling the Tree of Life with Kion by her side.

At Pride Rock, Vitani returned from her afternoon patrol.

"What's the progress, Vitani?" the King asked.

"There was a small dispute between the zebras and wildebeest, but we managed to sort it out," said Vitani. "And also in respect for the Queen, and the future ruler, we managed to catch food. Speaking of which, how is she?"

"She's doing well and still strong. But she's too weak to hunt. She's resting in the cave with Nala comforting her."

"Well maybe we can give this food to her."

The brother and sister entered the cave to see the Queen lying down on a flat rock.

"Is she doing alright?" asked Kovu to Nala.

"She's been in pain more than she should, and the baby isn't expected to arrive for another few months, but she's still doing well."

"Kovu! Vitani!" Kiara exclaimed. "You brought me food?"

"Yes, we did," Kovu happily replied, "although it was mainly Vitani who caught it."

"Thank you," said the mother-to-be.

Vitani dropped the zebra's leg down to the hungry lioness who chowed down on it like a hyena. After finishing the last scrap, she suddenly felt even more pain. It was like someone was clawing her chest open and ripping out her insides, or as if her stomach was about to burst. She suddenly felt some liquid underneath her. Nala was the first to see this and showed concern.

"Kiara… a-are you alright?"

"Yes mother, I'm fine, the baby's probably just pushing."

"Should we let you be?"

"Yes mom."

Kovu objected to this. "But Kiara, we-" - Kiara interrupted him.

"Leave. Now. By order of the Queen."

Defeated, Kovu left the cave where Kiara rested until the evening fell. When everyone was asleep, she found enough strength to carry herself, and the cub in her belly down out the cave and in a secret cave behind Pride Rock, not to far away from the Lair of the Lion Guard, but far enough so Vitani wouldn't track her out. There she began panting heavily, and yelping with pain. With one final push, she roared loudly, gaining the attention of a sleeping Kovu.

"Kiara..? KIARA!"

Nala and Vitani heard the King's cries.

"What is it Kovu? Where's Kiara?" Nala asked.

"I don't know, she was there when we went to bed, b-but now..-" Kovu was in such shock he couldn't finish his sentence.

"Wow Kovu, just wow. You managed to lose the bloody Queen of the Pride Lands, AND your cub on the same day!" Vitani angrily snarked

"Vitani!" Nala growled.

"No, she's right," Kovu sighed. "Kiara was my mate. My Queen. And now both her, and my cub are missing. I was supposed to protect them! I'm so weak!"

"It's alright Kovu, she can't be gone far. She must've snuck out while our backs were turned. We'll find her. And the cub. I promise," said Nala.

The search for Queen Kiara began. All the lionesses attempted to sniff her down, but with no prevail. They assumed she had wandered in so many places that her scent was left everywhere. Kovu began to worry even more for his mate and cub. What would happen to them? Did they survive? As Vitani comforted her brother, she heard a faint purring noise.

"What's that?" she asked.

Kovu heard it too, and began creeping in the direction it came from. He found Kiara's scent, which got stronger as he came closer.

"Kiara must be here!" said a now, overjoyed Kovu! "She's alright!"

Vitani went to Kovu's side and found a second scent, one not too powerful, but was fresh as if it had arrived a few minutes ago.

"The scent is coming from that cave below. But I found another scent. Someone else must be in the cave with her."

"What?!" Kovu raged. "I swear if anyone even thinks about hurting Kiara, or my baby, I will,... I will..-" Kovu's blood boiled as his rage did, commencing him to slash his claws on a nearby rock, leaving bloody claw marks, and a noise strong enough to enter Kiara's ears. She stayed down, fearing the worst for her.

Kovu leapt into action in anger mode, with Vitani following him. Meanwhile, in the cave, the footsteps grew louder and louder making Kiara quiver with fear. Kovu rushed in Roaring, making Kiara scream in fear. However, once everything cooled down, Kovu rushed to Kiara's side, finally proud that she's alright.

"Kiara, I'm so glad you're alright. I've been looking all over for you. You had me worried sick!"

"Don't worry Kovu, I'm alright. And so are the cubs."

"Alright then now we can -" -it was at this moment, Kovu knew- "wait….. CUBS?!"

"Meet your newborn son and daughter!"

Kiara opened her paws to reveal two cubs; A male cub with pure golden fur, with green eyes, and a female cub with dark brown fur, and green eyes.

"They're beautiful Kiara," Kovu sobbed in happiness. "Just like you. Now.. what should we name them?"

"Well, I was thinking Chaka for the eldest. I've always loved that name."

"That's a perfect name. Hmm, now what about the younger cub?"

"Well, maybe Aisha, or Shani?"

"Hmm, Aisha seems good, but I like Shani better."

Kovu rolled the gears in his head and went on Kiara's side.

"I kinda agree. Shani does seem like a more beautiful name."

"Perfect! Chaka will be the future King, whilst Shani will be the new leader of the Lion Guard."

Kovu smiled, but it melted into a realization. His sister would lose her spot as leader of the Lion Guard.

"But wouldn't that mean Vitani wouldn't be the leader of the Lion Guard? Anymore?" he asked.

"Oh," Kiara realized. "But what if Vitani trains her?"

"What?" said Kovu.

"Vitani can continue leading the Lion Guard, but train Shani to follow in her paw-prints. Then once the day arrives Princess Shani shall become the new leader of the Lion Guard, and protect her brother's Kingdom."

"Splendid. It's a deal then," said Kovu. The happy couple nuzzled, looking down at their cubs - and the future of the Pride Lands.

* * *

At the Tree of Life, Kion, his fully grown Lion Guard, and the Tree of Life healer, Nirmala wait outside the Tree of Life whilst Rani is giving birth to Kion's cubs inside the cave. Kion paces around nervous of what is to come.

"Calm down Kion. And quit pacing. She'll be alright," Nirmala said.

"I can't help it Nirmala," Kion said. I'm just so nervous, what if something terrible happened?"

"I know she will be fine. I joined the Night Pride years ago and befriended Sahadi and Surak. And let me tell you, Sahadi was a nervous wreck when Rani was born, and nearly passed out after seeing how beautiful she was."

"Well still. I never thought I'd come this far. From a little cub to the protector of the Pride Land, to a King, to a father. It just seems like so much."

"I'll check on Rani for you Kion and alert you if anything happens," said Nirmala, who later entered the cave.

"Are you alright Kion?", Fuli asked.

"I guess so."

Nirmala exited the cave a few minutes later with a smile on her face.

"Nirmala! How is she? Is she OK?" Kion quickly asked.

"She's fine Kion. And so are the cubs. Congratulations!" laughed Nirmala.

"What?" Kion reacted. "Cubs?! Rani!"

Kion entered the cave to see Rani holding 3 cubs in her paws. One being a mix of Kion and Rani's fur, ending up as a goldish brown lioness cub with red eyes, another being a white female cub with blue eyes, and the third being a small male cub, almost identical to Rani, sharing her fur color, but having different colored eyes, one green and one blue.

"Oh Rani," said Kion.

"Look at them Kion. Aren't they beautiful?"

"Yes, yes they are," replied the King of the Tree of Life. "Just like you. What should we name them?"

"Well I was thinking we name the eldest one after my grandmother," Rani said. As soon as she mentioned her grandmother, the previous Queen of the Tree of Life, she began silently crying with Kion nuzzling her.

"I'm really sorry Rani."

"It's alright Kion. It's not your fault. She completed her journey in the Circle of Life and will be a part of the many stars we see in the sky."

"So our eldest daughter will be Janna then," Kion said to his mate.

"Alright. And what about the second daughter?" asked Rani. "She does have beautiful fur. We should name her after her beauty and Pride."

"How about Nyota? Since her fur is as bright as the stars?"

"Wonderful. And now last but not least. Our son."

Kion thought for a while before thinking of a good name.

"What about Rocco? It sounds like a great name."

"Alright. It's a deal Kion," Rani said. She kissed Kion on his left eye, which is the same eye which obtained a Scar, which he had gotten in one of his fights while leader of the Lion Guard. This turned Kion on a lot.

"Wait," he said realizing. "Janna will be the future Queen of the Tree of Life, but who will receive the Roar?"

Rani took notice of this. "I don't know. Wait, if you die, what will happen to the Roar if there's no Lion Guard around? I mean, Vitani has the Roar, and if Kovu has two cubs, the second one will become the Lion Guard leader, but what about at the Tree of Life? Askari would want us to preserve the Roar there."

Kion paced around, thinking about what he could do. Finally it hit him like a herd of wildebeests.

"What if we give all 3 of them the Roar?"

"What?"

"Think about it. If all 3 of them have the Roar, then all 3 of them can protect the Tree of Life, and use the Roar in their own roles we'll give them."

"That would be a great idea!" exclaimed Rani. "But what roles would they have?"

"Well Janna will be the future Queen of the Tree of Life. So as the Queen, she has to protect the Tree of Life with the Roar. And she can use it to summon her ancestors to aid her in the ruling of our Kingdom. Nyota can be a healer, and be trained by Nirmala to help any hurt or sick animals. And we can teach her how to use the Roar in peace for the remedies. And lastly, our son Rocco will be the great warrior of the Tree of Life, fighting off any enemies and protecting the land with the Roar of the Elders. We will start a new tradition of the Tree of Life and preserve it in our Kingdom."

"If you say so," Rani said. "But they will also always be a part of the Tree of Life."

Rani layed her paw on the tiny shoulders of her children, as the mark of the Tree of Life appeared faintly on all of them.

* * *

As the sun set on the savannah, and darkness fell, animals rested into their slumber getting ready for another night. But a ground-shaking roar clouded the air, waking them up before they even got to sleep. This sent them all marching towards Pride Rock, with the Great Kings of the Past watching them as they arrive to the new presentation.

In the Outlands, marriage of Jasiri and Janja took place, with Mzingo presenting the new rulers.

"All in favor of the union between Prime Minister Jasiri, and her consort to be, Janja, say aye!"

Mzingo's flock all agreed.

"The ayes have it. And now by the power vested in my, I now announce you two as newly weds. All hail Prime Minister, Jasiri, and First Gentleman Janja!"

Jasiri and Janja looked over their new Kingdom in the Outlands and all their subjects.

"I'm going to look forward to ruling the Outlands with you Janja," said Jasiri.

"We'll rule it together," said Janja.

In all the excitement, they heard a powerful roar fills the sky and shake the air. Cheezi and Chungu started running around in fear, bringing the rest of the Outlands in a panic. Mzingo managed to escape the chaos and fly in the air, witnessing animals from near and far gathered around Pride Rock.

He flew back down to alert the newlyweds of the news.

"The roar we heard came from Pride Rock. There are animals gathering there. I think the Queen has finally given birth to her cubs."

"Cubs?!" they both exclaimed.

"I completely forgot!" said Janja.

"Maybe we can make it there before the presentation is over!" Jasiri said. "Mzingo. You get assemble your committee. Then you'll try and calm down the Outlanders."

"Affirmative."

"Janja," Jasiri then proceeded, turning to her new mate. "You'll calm down Cheezi and Chungu, and assemble your clan. If we've much luck, we'll take a short-cut to the Pride Lands."

"Alright. Whatever you say Jasiri!"

The animals gather around Pride Rock as the moon rises and the stars shine bright in the sky. Zazu, now the majordomo of King Kovu flies to greet him

"Sire, all is ready for the young Prince's presentation," the hornbill said.

Kovu looked out at his subjects, and soon into the sky. This was what he knew would happen. All he could imagine was how Simba would be. Then he imagined it. Simba would be proud. Proud for carrying on his legacy in the Circle of Life. He smiled, knowing this emotion. Kovu saw Kwashi walking up Pride Rock and smiled as he approached the Queen, who had given birth to her two cubs; Chaka, the future King, and Shani, the future leader of the Lion Guard. Kwashi took Chaka, and marked him with juice from a gourd, just as Rafiki had done to Kiara during her birth ceremony. Then he cradled him in his arms and sang him a lullaby.

_Asante sana_

_Squash banana_

_We we nugu_

_Mi mi apana!_

The cub relaxed in the mandrill's arms as it was carried to the promontory. Jasiri, Janja, and the Outlanders reach the base of Pride Rock just in time to witness Chaka being lifted up over Pride Rock for all the animals to see as the animals soon rejoice over their future King. Simba appears within the stars of the night sky, watching proudly over his grandson and granddaughter from the heavens. Nala breathes deeply as the wind blows around her, whilst Vitani and her Lion Guard watch above as her nephew is presented to his future Kingdom. Nala nuzzles her grandson, who nuzzles back in approval. Kwashi then brings the cub down, and back into Kiara's arms. Kwashi then carried Shani, and followed by Kiara and Kovu go on the peak of Pride Rock, where Princess Shani is carried above the cliff, presented as the future leader of the Lion Guard. The spirit of Askari, the original leader of the Lion Guard appears in the sky next to Simba to see the Roar of the Elders pass on to his descendants. Vitani walks down to see her niece in the moonlight. She knows of Shani's destiny. But instead of jealousy, she feels pride for her niece, knowing her role in the Circle of Life, and nuzzles her. The Great Kings of the Past, Roar, showing their approval for the next possessor of the Roar of the Elders.

Kovu and Kiara nuzzle their children, showing their love and care for them, Nala shows her pride towards them.

"Well done my daughter," Nala said hugging Kiara.

"Thank you mother."

* * *

At the Tree of Life, Kion unleashed the Roar of the Elders over the Tree of Life, loud enough for all animals to hear. Night Pride, and residents of the Tree of Life all circled around the great Tree to where Royal Mzjuzi, Makini had made an announcement.

"Animals of the Tree of Life. It is my honor to present you, the children of Kion and Rani."

Makini held up the eldest cub first, then the middle, then the youngest, saying each of their names as she did so.

"Janna!"

"Nyota!"

"Rocco!"

Kion roared once more, with the wind from the heavens blowing around the cubs' fur. Finally, Makini grabbed all the cubs at once and lifted them all in the air.

The spirits of Simba, Mufasa, Askari, and Janna had watched over the presentation with absolute joy. Simba was the most proud of them all, for the Circle of Life had officially continued.

* * *

For one of my first fanfictions, I'm actually proud of this. I literally do not know which aspect of this is my favorite, but if I had to guess, a tie for my favorite aspect is Simba's death, and Jasiri and Janja's wedding, mainly because I feel like those are fresh and new, in many terms, whilst Kovu and Kiara having cubs is very predictable, yet fun, but for some reason I didn't like the Kion and Rani sub-plot. Oh well. So here's the Q & A/behind the scenes/explanations since this will arise several questions. Also potential spoilers for you fortune tellers

Q1. What is the amount of time between this, and TLK 2.

A1. Well that depends. We do not know the time in between the end of Simba's Pride, and Return to the Pride Lands. For all we know it could take place the morning after, but that's unlikely considering Vitani would have to get used to her new role as leader of the Lion Guard within a day. And we don't know how much time Kion spent at the Tree of Life. It could've been months. But nevermind that. It's fanficiton so I make the rules. So I say that Return to the Pride Lands takes place a month after The Lion King II: Simba's Pride. This story takes place a year after Return to the Pride Lands, so thus a year and one month after Simba's Pride

Q2. Are Kion and Rani still teens, or are they young adults?

A2. They're young adults. Kiara and Kovu were young adults by the end of TLK 2 and even in Return to the Pride Lands. While Kion and Rani are young adults, Kovu and Kiara are fully grown.

Q3. Why did you kill off Simba?

A3. Well I felt like this was the most natural way to start off the plot. I always found it weird that in some fanfictions, Simba would remain King, yet Kovu and Kiara would have a cub. And I know what you're going to say. "Well Simba could've just stepped down." Yes, he could've, but I feel like was one more lenient toward the Circle of Life. In TLK 2 he says he won't be around one day and Kiara would have to take his place. I decided to keep true to those words and have Simba die of old age so that it would have more of an emotional impact. And plus, I killed him off by old age because I felt it would've been a bit off to kill him off of other causes (being killed, illness, ect.).

Q4. Who is Kwashi?

A4. Kwashi is Rafiki's adoptive son. A few weeks after Return to the Pride Lands, Rafiki was traveling and came across a young mandrill, who was orphaned. His parents were killed in a stampede and Rafiki took him in. When he became a teen, he trained him to become the new Royal Mzjuzi of the Pride Lands for Queen Kiara and King Kovu.

Q5. What happened to the skinks, Kenge, and Sumo?

A5. Well here's the thing. We don't see Kenge in Battle for the Pride Lands, mainly because of a post by Ford Riley stating that he defected from Scar's army, and Sumu never appears. The skinks DO appear, but they're defeated by the Lion Guard and never seen again. I know this is spoiler territory, but for the sake of this fanfiction, I will say this; After the events of _The Scorpion's Sting, _Kenge and Sumu leave the Outlands, not wanting to join the Battle for the Pride Lands. He resides in the isolated area of the Outlands known as the Shadowland, an area which not even Jasiri is aware about. As for the skinks, after they're knocked away by the Lion Guard, they all group together behind a rock and witness Ushari's death at the hands of Bunga, and they flee the Outlands afterwards. And just a heads up, this is the only official spoiler I will give to you; The skinks will appear in the shadowlands to Kenge and Sumu in the next episode and alert them of Jasiri's rule of the Outlands, Janja's betrayal, and Scar's destruction, and then they will team up to form a new group because [big shock] they will be the antagonists.

Q6. Is Zira alive?

A6. No. In almost all fanfictions like this, she survives and returns, but not this one. She died in the river. And as an added bonus, this fanfiction confirms her suicide [for those who don't know, in the original script for TLK 2 Zira was supposed to commit suicide by throwing herself into the river, but it was scrapped due to being too dark]. The next episode will feature a flashback of her death and I will add the suicide scene.

Q7. What the [bleep] was up with that birth scene? That is probably the most pointless scene of the entire thing and we're only a chapter in~!

A7. Actually I did this for 2 purposes. 1. To show how Kovu cares for Kiara, and 2, to represent real life. In real life, lionesses will sneak off to give birth in caves. I decided to replicate that in this chapter..

Q8. What exactly are the fates of the Outlanders?

A8. I'll tell you. Janja and Jasiri get married [duh]. Kiburi makes a treaty with Makuu and rejoins his float. Makuu later loses to a Mashindano to Krokko, who becomes the new leader of the crocs. Mzingo meets a female vulture and has 3 chicks, and no, they won't be the main characters, just a little mention. Mzingo also becomes the majordomo for Queen Jasiri. Reirei dies and Dogo becomes the new leader of the pack.

Q9. What happened to Nirmala, Surak, and Baliyo?

A9. Surak died of old age, much like his mother Janna. Baliyo will be a side character and not main. Nirmala will raise Nyota to become the next Tree of Life Healer.

Q10. Who are the villains?

A10. Well I'm not telling you. That's the job of the series' description xD. So go back and read it. But basically the first villains to be introduced are Shupavu's Group, Sumu, and Kenge.

I hope you enjoy. It's New Year's Eve for me, so hopefully the next episode should be out sometime next year.


End file.
